


A Sum of Wants

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Kylo are 20, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rey is 16, Rey is adopted, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attempts at blackmail by Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey's adopted twin brothers are home from college.  Tired of being ignored she plans on letting them know exactly what she found when they left after Christmas break.  But not to worry, her brothers have always taken care of her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	A Sum of Wants

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by QueenOfCarrotFlowers 🥰🥰
> 
> "twincest with a younger sibling who has unrequited feelings for the twins, but they are too pre-occupied with each other"

Rey was practically bouncing in the seat as her dad maneuvered the minivan through the heavy traffic. It’d been 5 months since she last seen her brothers, well adopted brothers. When Leia and Han first adopted her when she was seven the boys had been in middle school, the three of them became practically inseparable. 

They helped her with homework and taught her how to ride a skateboard. They even let her crawl into bed with them if she had a nightmare, those happened a lot when she first moved in. 

They beat up her first neighborhood bully, Hux, and taught her how to throw a punch of her own. But then they started high school and were so wrapped up with being ‘bonehead teenagers’, Han’s words not hers, that they didn’t have time for her anymore. 

They would spend hours locked in their room playing loud music and it wasn’t until after they left after their first Christmas break from college that she finally understood what they had been doing in there. All the pieces slid into place, the loud music, the locked door, neither of them really ever dated despite them being popular and attractive. 

She pulled herself from her darker thoughts as Han pulled into arrivals and she knew them as soon as she spotted them. Tall, broad shouldered, with dark hair. Ben’s ears still stuck out his hair, despite it having grown back out since losing that bet with Han.

Her stomach twisted with excitement at being able to spend time with them, she’d get them all to herself soon enough. Han was picking them up and then in a week he and Leia would be going on a 2-week cruise, leaving the three of them to their own devices.

Ben and Kylo slid open the side door of the van throwing their suitcases into the back and taking the bucket seats in the second row. 

“Hey Dad, Reyrey.” Kylo greeted with a lopsided grin and sweep of his bangs.

“Rey, dad.” Ben said a bit more gruffly as he slid the door shut. 

“Hi.” Rey beamed at her brothers. They texted and face timed sometimes but it wasn’t the same as having them here in the flesh. 

“You guys hungry?” Han asked as he pulled away. It was a silly question because the three of them were always hungry.

“Yeah.” They all said in unison and Han huffed a laugh at the predictability of his children. 

**

It had been a calm week. Rey took her finals while Kylo and Ben settled back into being home for the summer. Leia and Han would leave for their trip bright and early Saturday morning. Kylo would drive them to the airport while Ben drove Rey to play in the band for the high school graduation ceremony.

“I can drive myself you know.” She pouted in the front seat. 

“I know, but mom didn’t want you to have to deal with the traffic at the convention center.” 

She huffed through her nose and they rode in silence for a few blocks.

“Hux hasn’t been bothering you since we’ve been gone has he?”

“No, he’s got better things to do than bug me. Plus, he saw me give Phasma a bloody nose in gym class, so he knows better.” She said with a smirk.

“Really?” Ben said with bark of laughter. 

“Yup. She thought she was hot shit because she’s tall but apparently forgot I’ve been playing basketball with you and Kylo long enough for it to count for something.”

“Good girl.” Ben said proudly and Rey beamed under his praise. 

Rey was relieved when they made it back home and Kylo wasn’t back yet. She ran upstairs to put her clarinet away and quickly changed into the outfit that she wanted. She put on her new underwear set and the black sundress that still fit but was pretty short on her with her long legs and wider hips. 

She tiptoed into the twins’ room and pulled open the drawer she had discovered, removing the false bottom. 

Kylo would be home in minutes and she could hear Ben coming up the stairs. Her heart raced, fearful that her plan wouldn’t work, that they’d laugh at her, or worse never talk to her again. 

She sat on the bed and inspected her nails, pretending to look bored when Ben entered the room. 

“Rey?” His voice was strained, and she turned her attention to him. “What are you doing?” 

“I know what you and Kylo do with each other.”

“What do you mean?” His cheeks and his ears turned red, caught in her trap. 

She took a breath to steady herself and hoped it came off as confident rather than nervous. She folded her hands in her lap to hide the way they shook. 

“I found your lube and your polaroid pictures.” She said, licking her lips, her mouth dry. Even if she got Ben wrangled, she’d still have to get Kylo and he was much more strict with her than Ben.

“And?” His eyes were wide, as if he were a deer in the headlights. It was then that she heard the front door slam with Kylo’s arrival. Perfect.

“I know you don’t want anyone to know.” She said confidently and she watched as Ben’s throat bobbed with a swallow. 

“Ben? Rey? You guys up here?” Ben shifted nervously to look towards the door and Rey took the moment to steel herself. 

“Yeah, Kylo. We’re in here.” Ben answered, his mouth turning down into a frown of disapproval, he was never one for conflict. 

“Wha-“ Kylo said as he entered but was taken aback by in the scene, Ben’s guilty look and Rey in a her black dress with their drawer open. She watched everything click into place as he took in the evidence, then the smug smile as he caught on. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t our kid sister, all grown up.” Kylo said a wolfish grin taking over his initial curiosity. 

Ben apparently had not caught on despite having been there the whole time. “G-grown-up?” Ben said incredulously, his temper flaring. “She’s 16!” 

“She’s older than us when we started this.” Kylo said as he slung his arm over Ben’s shoulder.

Ben looked from Kylo to her and back again as if in disbelief of what was happening. 

Rey hadn’t lost her nerve per say but now that they were both here, she didn’t know what to do next.

“Look at her, she’s all dressed up for us brother.” Kylo said, coming into the room like a wolf on the hunt. Ben looked at her and it was like he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes traveled up her legs before resting on her small breasts, then meeting her gaze. She watched his throat bob again, his look turning dark and hungry, no longer confused or disapproving. 

Ben licked his lips and Kylo sat on the bed next to her and she couldn’t help the way she fidgeted as she felt his body heat seep into her skin. 

“Finally, ready for us Reyrey?” His voice a low growl in her ear. “You’re nervous.” It was a statement not a question. 

She hesitated but nodded, there was no sense in lying or they wouldn’t take her seriously. 

“Don’t be, we’ve been talking about this since you were 14.” Kylo said with a smirk. Her heart fluttered at the thought that they even considered her, and she felt herself relax. 

“That’s my girl.” Kylo cooed as he scooted closer, his body pressing against her back. Ben took that cue to shut and lock the door. She scooted closer to Kylo to make room for Ben. 

“So, tell us Rey.” Ben said as he kneeled on the bed. “How long?”

The question took her by surprise. She didn’t know that this was what she wanted until she found their stash but if she thought back, she had always thought they were perfect, the perfect balance. Kylo’s brash confidence and Ben’s quiet calm. She’d never want for anything as long as she had them. And Rey, despite time and resources, had never stopped wanting. Not unless she was with them. 

Now she had them. 

“Since before.” She said, nuzzling into Kylo, playing the pouty little sister. 

“Before when?” Kylo asked, his voice rumbled in her ear, causing a shiver to roll down her spine and her hips to roll forward seeking contact. 

“I don’t know. Since always.” Her eyes were locked onto Ben’s as his hand gripped her ankle before it gently slid up her calf. Kylo nuzzled her ear before his mouth pressed against her neck. Ben had her legs spread and draped over his thighs looking at her spread between them.

“Did you wear this just for us, Rey?” Ben asked, his voice thick and his hands running over the bare skin of her legs, his strokes shifting between hungry and soothing. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes.” She said with a gasp has his thumbs ghosted across her inner thighs.

Ben’s jaw dropped open and Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist to pull her further back to give them more room.

“We’ll need to get a bigger bed if we’re going to make this a regular thing.” Kylo teased, one of his large hands cupping her breast, his fingers dipping into the neckline of dress. 

“I think she’s brought us a present Kylo.” Ben said as he pushed her skirt up to her hips, her new lace panties on display. 

“I think your right.” Kylo said, tugging the zipper down her side to reveal her matching bra.

“Does mom know?” Ben teased, he started laying kisses on her skin, moving from her knee to her thigh, his goatee scratching and tickling enough for her to squirm. 

“No.” She gasped out as his breath ghosted over her sex. 

Kylo thrusted up against her as she was cradled between his thighs, his erection pressing against her hip.

“Fuck, Ben we don’t have condoms.” Kylo said as his hands were busy trying to tug her out of the dress. 

Ben hummed against her skin and looked up towards them, giving a shrug.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” He said as his nose brushed against the gusset of her panties, Rey cried out at the contact. She had touched herself, but nobody else ever had, not like this. 

Kylo pressed his foot against Ben’s shoulder. 

“What?” Kylo’s temper was obvious at his brother’s nonchalance. 

“I’m ok with eating her out, I’m not you.” Ben said returning his attentions to her body. 

“Oh.” Rey said, half in thought and half in response to Ben’s ministrations. “I have an implant.” She gasped out as she rolled her hips against Ben’s mouth, the panties doing little to dampen the sensation of having her brother between her legs.

Kylo stilled behind her.

“Implant?” He asked before his hands moved to cup her breasts through her bra, his interest piqued. 

She whimpered as his fingers pinched at her nipples through the lace.

His teeth nipped at her ear while Ben pushed her panties to the side, his knuckle brushing against her folds. 

“Answer me. You have an implant?”

“Yes, since spring break.” She said as she writhed under the hands of her two favorite people. 

Kylo, cupped her chin and turned her face towards his.

“Have you been with anyone else?” Her eyes met his, his pupils were blown.

“No.” She answered, her lips pressed to his.

“You want this?” Kylo mumbled against her lips and she nodded eagerly.

“All of it?”

She nodded again.

“Say, it Reyrey.” 

“Yes. Ah.” She called out as Ben’s tongue circled her clit.

“She’s so wet.” Ben said unbothered by the conversation going on above him. “So, good Rey.” He murmured before diving back in. 

“We were tested before we came home, we’re negative.” Kylo told her, his hands moving over her torso as if greedy to touch her. “Are you so eager for us?” Kylo asked her as he unclasped her bra and slipped the straps down her arms. 

“Yes.” Rey whined, rocking her hips against Ben’s mouth. He paused long enough to pull her panties down her legs. His fingers slid through her folds as he settled back between her thighs, pulling her labia open for his inspection before his tongue delved into her entrance. She keened one hand gripping onto Kylo’s bicep, while another hand slid into Ben’s hair. 

“So responsive. So perfect.” Kylo purred in her ear, his thumbs circling her nipples. “Ben, I think we could each fit one of her tits in our mouth.” He mused before his mouth dove back against her neck, nibbling and sucking. 

She writhed and squirmed and before she knew it Ben was pressing a thick finger into her opening.

“So, wet.” He gasped, marveling at the sight. “So tight, gonna have to work her open.” 

Kylo’s hands slid down her body pulling her thighs to drape over his, holding her open for Ben. She watched as Ben’s eyes flicked up to hers before shifting over to Kylo’s. The men held the gaze as Ben added another finger into her. She hissed at the stretch as it was more than she’d had before. 

Her expression of discomfort seemed to bring their attention back to her. Ben’s tongue circled her clit as Kylo’s hand’s soothed over her body.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Reyrey.” Kylo cooed in her ear. “You’re gonna be a good girl and you’re gonna cum all over Ben’s face and his fingers.” Ben groaned against her sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

Ben’s fingers began pumping in and out of her, scissoring and stretching every few strokes until she was bucking against him, chasing the feeling of ecstasy that was coursing through her veins.

Kylo’s hands cupped her breasts, his thumb and forefingers pinching and plucking her nipples. Her head turned and before she even knew what she was looking for his mouth was on hers. 

She groaned into him as she came, her thighs kept Ben between them and Kylo clutched her to him. Her nerves firing with each caress and touch as she came down from her release. When her body relaxed Ben got up from his position between her legs and Kylo shifted out from under her, covering her with a blanket before kissing her forehead. 

She whined in protest at their abandonment of her.

“We’ll be right back, just relax Rey.” Ben said as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She peeked at them as they pulled off their clothes and exchanged their own touches. Her cheeks heated as Kylo kissed Ben, knowing that he’d taste her, too.

  
“Perfect.” Kylo said as he pulled away and finished removing his clothes. He stood behind Ben, his chin resting on his shoulder as he reached around to grip Ben’s cock, his other hand gripping Ben’s pectoral. “Where do you want to start? You got her ready for us, it’s only fair you pick.”

Rey licked her lips, eager for their cocks as her brothers looked at her like she was a pool of water in the desert. Her hand drifted down between her legs, her pussy a slick mess from her arousal and Ben’s mouth. 

“I think I want to fuck her mouth, just a little bit, then I want to fuck her perfect pussy.” Ben said, watching the movement of the blanket where her hand was. 

Kylo hummed his approval before slapping Ben on the ass to send him on his way. 

“Sit up, baby.” Ben murmured as he pulled the blanket down. Rey did as he said, sitting up, Ben’s cock jutting out proudly. She’d never seen one in real life before. 

“Go on. Touch it.” Ben invited rather commanded. She reached out and ran a finger down the length the cock bobbing and pulsing with her touch. She looked up to Ben as she brought her mouth to his cock. His lips parted as he watched her kiss the head. 

She gripped his length and opened her mouth, her wet lips parting around the thick head of his cock. The skin was soft, and the head was fleshy while the shaft was firm under her hand. 

Her tongue ran along the slit at the top, taking in the salty taste before she circled it. She’d read enough cosmos, the last few months, to know there was more than just sloppily bobbing her head. 

Ben groaned and his hand went to her hair, guiding her down his length.

“Fuck yes, Rey. So good, so perfect.” He grit out, as she took him deeper. She didn’t get to explore long before he was pulling her off and laying on the bed pulling her to straddle him. 

“Gonna make you feel so good.” He said his hands cupping her breasts then he leaned up to suck one into his mouth. 

“Was I right?” Kylo asked from the bedside.

Ben grunted an affirmative response before sliding his hands down to grip her ass, his finger testing the area between her cheeks, pressing at the ring of muscle.

“Next time baby, next time.” He promised as he pulled her down to kiss her. He helped her to adjust, his cock pressing up against her. 

“Relax Rey, haven’t we always taken such good care of you?” Ben asked his thumb stroking at her clit. 

She nodded, as she worked herself down his length. The stretch felt good, if not a bit foreign and soon she was rocking with each brush of his thumb seeking more of the pleasure he had already given her.

Finally, she worked her way down, so she was flush with him, his cock filling her in a way she’d never felt before. 

Ben gripped her hips to keep her pressed against him so she could adjust. She pulled back so she could start moving and noticed that Kylo was now standing next to the bed. His cock in his hand, He kneeled up on the bed, shuffling closer to them. Rey braced herself on Ben’s chest as she leaned over to take in Kylo’s cock. 

He wasn’t as gentle as Ben was at first, letting her explore. 

Instead, his hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. Ben took over her rhythm, thrusting gently up into her, allowing her to situate herself. 

She hummed and moaned around Kylo’s cock as Ben fucked her. Drool pooled around her lips as Kylo guided her along his cock, his thumb smearing it as it escaped her mouth and ran down her chin. 

“That’s it, a beautiful mess. My baby sister, sucking my cock and fucking my brother.” She clenched around Ben’s cock who groaned in response, his hand giving her a slight slap to her ass in retaliation. 

“Oh, you like that?” Kylo said pleased. “You like fucking your brothers. Want Ben to cum in that little cunt of yours?”

She whimpered and nodded as Kylo pressed farther back into her throat, making her gag and her eyes water. 

“When he’s all done, I’m going to take you next. Make you come on my cock, cum in your sloppy little pussy.” Kylo grit out, his thrusts were long and slow as if trying to stave off his pleasure, while Ben’s thrusts were sloppy, his thumb circling the little bundle of nerves. She felt his cock throb and pulse within her as he grunted and pushed her down onto his cock, warmth flooding her. 

She shuddered over him, his release causing a chain reaction within her. 

“Thank fuck.” Kylo bit out, pulling his cock out from her mouth before moving behind her on the bed. He titled her hips up, Ben’s cock slipped wetly out of her before Kylo was sinking in to replace it. Her face was pressed into Ben’s chest, drool smearing on his skin, as Kylo placed his hand on the back of her neck to keep her still. 

She mewled at the change in sensation, Kylo’s angle and quick thrusts were different from Ben’s gentle movements, but no less pleasurable. Ben wasted no time in attending to her clit. 

“Fuck, Rey you feel so fucking good. So wet, so tight. Never giving this up, you’re all mine.” Words tumbled out of Kylo’s mouth, words that made Rey’s skin tingle and her cunt clench around his cock. 

“Fuck, gonna rest up and do this again, fill you up, cover you in us.” He increased his pace, the room echoing with the sounds of slapping skin and her grunts and his groans with each thrust. Soon she was falling apart, her knees and thighs squeezing around Ben below her as Kylo’s thrusts staggered before he hilted inside of her, his cum filling her along with Ben’s. 

When she came back to reality, she realized Kylo was bent over her, his breath fanning against her shoulder.

Ben’s hands were on her skin, making soothing patterns on her thighs. 

Kylo lifted himself off them, limbs and bodies disentangled and Rey rolled over to tuck herself into Ben’s side. 

Kylo kneeled at their feet, looking down at them. 

“Beautiful.” He said, spreading Rey’s legs to open her up for him. He leaned forward, his mouth licking at her core, cleaning her of the combined fluids that were leaking out of her. 

She was still sensitive, and she pushed his head back with a whimper with a few more licks he pulled away, satisfied that she was clean enough. He curled up behind her, his chest pressed to her back, his arm draping over her to rest on Ben’s chest. 

The three of them seemed to each take their own satisfied breath. Rey snuggled in, her hand reaching back to rest on Kylo’s thigh. She understood now why they had left her out before. They’d always been protective and knew she wouldn’t have been ready. 

But as she laid there, Ben’s breathing shifting to snores and Kylo’s breath evened out, she knew she’d never want for anything. She knew that they’d include her in everything they could, she’d never be alone or left out again.


End file.
